Shadow Web
Original author: Lavalamp Well.... the shadow web. I never know what they're planning... until it is too late. The deep web is one of the best things ever created. Sure... we can debate that, but as far as places that have blown up and inspired a shit ton of stories, then no debate; the deep web does just that. I myself have explored it extensively. I've seen and heard it all; from red-rooms, to major kingpins, to a video of two men dropping a baby into a wood chipper then eating the remains; as i said, I've seen and heard it all. However, there's one place that only some have heard of, and even fewer have actually been to: The Shadow Web. To access it, you need a special software. I won't go into detail, but search it up. You'll find out how. Even if you do, you don't wanna go there. Like, at all. Never. This happened back in 2017. It was a regular day. My friends we're having a Halo CE LAN party, and I was invited. But this particular night, I decided to stay home. Someone on a forum told me about the Shadow Web. He sent me the software that was required to get on it. From what I've seen and can remember, it's basically the deep web minus the law enforcement. Therefore, red-rooms were a lot easier to find. After a few hours of mindless browsing, I came across a strange website. The background was dark red, and the text was gray. It was a long string of binary code. Long story short I spent the next 3 hours trying to crack the shit. Eventually, I was met with the black box. I spent some time running through them. The last one required some bigger decryption so.... I went on with that. After about 4 hours.. I finally broke the fucker. My ego at this point was the size of a fucking super-cluster. So big in fact that I didn't even stop to think about where I was or what I was doing. I felt like a god. I entered a back door. I came across a link. Like a fucking chud, I mindlessly clicked on it. The website that I landed on looked literally exactly like the page I was first on. I. Was. ''PISSED. ''I almost put my fist through my monitor. After all that time wasted for nothing. I was about to go on a rampage when the screen changed. There was a video screen, a chat box where you could send pictures and text messages, and a link to some other previous streams that already happened. The stream that I was on was called "Special Stream #42" I typed "Hi" in the chat. After about 10 minutes, I got a reply from some dude named "The Leader". I didn't think anything of it at first because people on these sites usually have weird names like "A Parked Car" or "Communist Warrior". I told him hello. While I waited for a response, I clicked on his name. I was meat with a profile page of some sort. It said that he was the admin of the site. There was some sort of inventory below his profile header. He only had one item. It appeared to be a small piece of paper named "Check back at the stream". I was a bit creeped out so I checked back at the stream and this time, the stream showed a dark room lit up by the light of a computer screen. There was a bed, a metal chair, and some weird scarecrow looking thing on the wall. "Fuck this!" I said in my empty house and backed to his profile. I hovered my cursor over the exit button As soon as my cursor was hovering over the exit button, the name of the paper piece in his inventory changed to "DONT YOU DARE EXIT THIS STREAM". For some reason, I went back to the stream page. It popped up. The stream's name was changed to "HAHAH YOU DUMB FOOL!". "What the fuck is happening?" I said aloud. I didn't think much of it until I noticed the stream screen. The chair was in front of the computer. Tied to it, was a battered child. There was tape covering his mouth, and his right ear was torn off. Looming over him, was a man. Gray hair, wearing a mask that resembled a plague mask, and a black trench coat. He looked like he was in his Mid to late 50s. He was holding a huge combat knife. He rammed it into the kids' stomach. I was terrified. I tried to back out but I couldn't. I held the power button down but that also did nothing. I got a notification that he wanted to voice chat. I got my mic and connected to the call. I was about to give this D-bag a piece of my mind when It said that he didn't have a mic. I was getting really pissed so I wrote in the chat: "You shitty little asshole! You suck and you're such a coward that you don't dare to talk on your mic as a man!" He wrote: "I don't have a headset or a mic". Being as cocky as I was, I replied to him: "Well your sucky computer should have one, loser." He wrote this really creepy message: "I'm not talking, I'm out. I'll be with you in a short wile" After that, The Leader started to spam "I'll be seeing you :D". He sent a message saying the same thing each attosecond. I opened another window and logged into a shadow web social media site and messaged one of my friends, Spy. "Man... this maniac The Leader... he's spamming me like shit!" My friend started to spam: "I'll be seeing you :D" In the chat where it said 'Spy sent this message', it said 'The Leader sent this message'. In panic, I opened a group chat with 10 other friends including Spy. They all spammed that one fucking message over and over again. It continued for about 20 seconds. After that, I got the infamous blue screen of death. After a quick reset of my computer, it booted up just fine to my surprise. When I got to the password screen, it had all changed. The background was changed to a picture of that man with a mind-fucking grin on his face. I quickly entered my password and the desktop loaded. It popped up a Windows priority alert, which in and of itself was impossible to reach without a hack tool, and 30 hours of free-time because of its security. The message said "Look behind you". I quickly checked back. Nothing. "Haha! You suck, man!". I turned around. My desktop background was changed to a picture of The Leader with a blank expression. There was something off about this background. I realized that the background was not static. In fact, it was moving. The Leader's face slowly went from a blank expression to a huge teeth-grin. I quickly pressedd Ctrl+Alt+Del out of fear. The security options were as following: Give your life to The Leader, shoot yourself, and power off. The power off option must be too good to be true. But I didn't want to give my life to The Leader, neither did I want to shoot myself, so I pressed the power off button. It actually said that Windows was shutting down. I was happy. But then, another Windows priority message popped up. It said: "Now.. isn't that a nice house! Oh? Is that you through the window?" "What the actual flying fuck is this!!??" I said. "What if he's actually out there? What if he's out.. out to get me??" I thought. I realized that I had my blinds open and instantly freaked out. I heard a familiar Windows priority message sound. This one said: "Wow! Nice TV you have!" My TV was right outside my bedroom in my living room. I grabbed a hammer and kicked open the door and threw the hammer at the TV's general direction. Nothing. "Wow... I guess I'm just paranoid." I went back into my room and looked out the window. I saw something. It was something small, and many would say that It was nothing. I saw something... something that made me want to puke. Laying on the ground was the combat knife. The same one that The Leader was using in the stream. I walked back into my living room. I saw the hammer that I threw. It had penetrated the outer layers of the wall, but didn't make it vary. I took it out and sat down and watched some TV. I tried to get that damned knife out of my head. I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up, it was still nighttime. The ceiling window was open, as well as my room door. Weird... I made sure that both of them were closed before I went to watch TV. I got up and walked to my room when I saw it. That tucking knife just chilling on my bed. Wait for me almost. What if The Leader went to my room, left his knife, and bailed? I heard a roaring noise that scared the ever-living shit out of me. It came from my kitchen... Slowly, I made my way to the kitchen. When I got there, I saw that.... It was only my coffee maker. I then heard a horrifying cackle. I got grabbed by panic and rushed into my room to see what was going on. Nothing. I did realized that the knife was gone. I sat down with my hammer. I went my bed. "Tomorrow.. I'm getting a real gun to finish this...". After several sleepless hours, I finally fell asleep. The next morning, the fucking knife was back but this time, it was stuck in my door. You would expect a note but no. There was no note, but the message was clear. The Leader didn't want me to leave my house but fuck him. I'm going to get that gun. I jerked the knife off the door and threw it out the window. No way he's gonna find it now. I went to the gun store. I got a Beretta M9, and some spare ammo for it. When I got back, nothing has changed. No knife, my computer wasn't fucking up... nothing. The night came, and that's when shit started to go down. Once again... my computer started sending random fucking messages like: "Ohhh is that you through the window?" One message read: "Where's my knife at??" I got mad and screamed "Fuck you!!" I've been sitting in my room for days. I managed to get a shot at him when he got greedy and opened my door. I shot him. The force pushed hum back a bit, but he had a vest on. Of fucking course... I had a plan. I decided to go outside my house via the window, and lure him towards the door. I climbed out the window and walked around the house. He walked outside the front door. I was planning on clocking him in the back of the head. He walked around the house until he got to the door. I sneaked up behind him and pistol-whipped him, but that didn't take him down. He got up slowly and muttered "You seriously think that a fucking ''pistol ''is enough to kill me?" He tried to grab me but I dodged. He chased me through the woods until we came across a cliff. We got into a fist fight. He was more skilled than me but I got the upper edge. I dodged his punch and upper-cutted him. I punched him in the stomach 2 times before pushing him down the hill. I walked over do him. He was laying on the ground, moaning. I aimed my gun at his head. "You're gonna miss me..." He muttered. I didn't know what he meant by that. "You can live foreve-BAM!!" I pulled the trigger. I buried his body. Not out of respect, but to hide any evidence. I'm still living in the same area, and I still use the deep web to this day. Just a note to anyone accessing the shadow web: Be as damn careful as possible. Category:Deep Web Category:Killers Category:Blood and Gore Category:Computers Category:Internet Category:Creepypasta